Talk:Katie's War Games/@comment-26851283-20170820030638
Hey Kia here with another payor's guide to Subjugation. I really really tried to get an AFK strategy again this time, but alas. This is my final setup and the closest I could get to AFK. You don't need to use any skills until Despara shows up, at which point I pop Deine's SAW and Estelle's Skill and then maybe Elyse and Nanaly too for good measure. She survives that ordeal, but unfortunately usually gets picked off by Sybilla in the wave immediately afterwards. Still buys enough time for a 600 though quite safely. STRATEGY Phase 1 Uzume > Jerome > Aria for UP start, then Prince to buff and lane security. Finally Aisha for cooldown reduction and to secure top lanes. Phase 2 Nanaly > Spica > Saki for ranged DPS. This should secure all your lanes for the rushes to come. Drop Flamel for healing and then Anya as duelist/lightning rod. It's pretty important for Anya to be last in this clump so that she soaks up the most ranged damage. Phase 3 Withdraw Aria, deploy Elyse in time to heal up Nanaly who is starting to take damage. Phase 4 Once you have enough UP to deploy the rest of your sortie (just in case), withdraw Jerome, place Estelle, and withdraw Uzume, place Deine. It is very important that Deine is the last one to be place. The whole crux of this strategy is for Deine to tank everyone. Phase 5 Let Deine tank the shit out of everyone, including Gellius, herself, the greater part of Janna's (Gianna's) damage, and all of Mel's shots during the short amount of time she lives. Phase 6 Continue to let Deine tank the shit out of everyone, including Nanaly, Clissa, Minerva, Diina, and Rion (4 at a time). Phase 7 Then Despara and Grace show up, and as badass as Deine is, she isn't going to tank them too well with the measly 10 MR she got from Grace, so pop her skill and maybe Estelle, Nanaly, and Elyse as well to wipe out the clusterfuck of black units that are ganging up on poor Deine. Unfortunately, while she usually survives this ordeal, she usually doesn't survive Sybilla who comes afterwards swinging her EXCARIBA!!! all over the place. Still she always buys enough time for the rest of the princesses to be picked off by Estelle, Nanly, and Saki. Rest in Peace Deine, your epicness will be remembered. So you only really get to AFK from about 260 to about 590, which is not bad, but not a full AFK strategy. EDIT: You can start AFKing at 230, or even as early as 110 if you're leaving yourself no UP leeway. EDIT2: If you're doing the AFK from c. 110, you can set a timer for 5 minutes if on fast forward or 10 minutes if not on fast forward. This should bring you back in time for about 580 kills, which is before Despara + Grace show up and you need to pop skills. UNIT HIGHLIGHTS I've done unit breakdowns before and I'm using many of the same units for the same reasons, so here are just a couple of highlights. Saki + Shizuka '''was my ranged melee slot combo of choice this time because Ninjas have high attack speed to deal with the rushes and Saki was my highest dps ninja. I threw in Shizuka for the attack buff because my Saki was still a tad underleveled to handle the rushes by herself (she has to basically oneshot the rogues). '''Aria was my second soldier because she gives a global attack buff and every bit of attack is appreciated in this particular strategy. Similarly, Spica was chosen as second archer for her buff, and Kikyo is added as another passive buffer. Aisha is as good as if not better than a vampire hunter at securing those top lanes from rushes, and has the added bonus of cooldown reduction so I can finish deploying sooner. Grace gives all melee units 10MR which is just enough to keep Diene alive through that last part where she is bombarded by Grace and Despara. Deine is an absolute beast of passive defense and attack, star of the team. Perhaps replaceable with her little sister Diina but I haven't leveled Diina so I can't be sure. KEY POINTS Units The strategy revolves around having Deine tank everything. AW Awaken everyone, but especially Deine. SAW Only relevant SAW here is Deine's, which is a huge DPS boost.